1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to displays, and particularly, to a support stand for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays, offer advantages over cathode ray tube displays, such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A four-bar linkage is often needed in the support stand of a flat-panel display to adjust the viewing angle and height.
A frequently used support stand includes a base plate, a supporting bracket, a connecting bracket, two first hinge assemblies, two second hinge assemblies, four linkages, and a resilient member. The first hinge assemblies connect the base plate and the supporting bracket, and the second hinge assemblies connect the supporting bracket and the connecting bracket. Opposite ends of the resilient member connect to the base plate and the connecting bracket respectively, and the resilient member provides a force to balance the weight of the display. Opposite ends of each linkage also connect to the base plate and the connecting bracket respectively. The resilient member, the supporting member, and the four linkages are all arranged between the base plate and the connecting bracket, thus occupying considerable space and increasing the size of the support stand.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.